futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Battle of the Sudan (Return of the Dynasty)
NOT YET FINISHED The Battle of the Sudan '''was the Egyptian invasion of Sudan and South Sudan and the first official military conflict of the '''Egyptian Wars. The Invasion resulted in a massive American counteroffensive in Sudan. Background Sudan was originally part of the Kingdom (later, Republic of Egypt) until gaining independence from Egypt and the British in 1956. In 2011, South Sudan was granted independence from Sudan following a referendum vote. After having restored the constitutional monarchy in 2025, the Kingdom of Egypt became an absolute monarchy via referendum vote in 2047, following the disastrous presidency of Hakim Abdullah. In 2074, Queen Nefertiti II declared that the Sudan would be reunified with the Kingdom of Egypt, as it was meant to be. The U.N and GTO both condemned Egypt for this and placed economic sanctions on the Kingdom. The U.S would send troops to the Sudan and led the anti-Egyptian forces. The battle February, 2074 Egyptian forces entered Sudan through the Egyptian-Sudanese border in the early morning hours of February 5th and faced very little resistance. The African Union voted to kick Egypt out on the 9th of February. Most of the world community was outraged at Egypt's actions, with many countries placing sanctions on the Kingdom. With nothing standing in their way, Egypt reached Ad-Damir by the 10th of February. On the 22nd of February, the U.S Congress voted to approve the President's request to intervene in Sudan and U.S. troops landed in the country the next day. On the 23rd of February the president of the United States of America, Charlotte Clinton declared war of Egypt made in speech. March, 2074 On March 1st, United States Forces in Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, and Turkey launched a military counteroffensive against Egyptian forces in Sudanese territories. On March 20th, the US Army announced that it had retaken almost all of Sudan and were nearing the Egyptian border. On the same day the Egyptian government announced they increase the number of troops in Sudan by the end of March, verging 2x more the United States. April, 2074 In February, 200,000 Egyptian troops invaded Sudan, know its over 450,000. On April 10th, the Egyptian Army retake the ancient city of Kerma, and city of Dongola from SNG and American forces. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (UK) has declared its support for the United States and its intentions on supporting its ally. On April 13th, the British Army deployed several thousand troops to South Sudan. On the same day, the United Kingdom declared war on the Kingdom of Egypt. May, 2074 By 7th of May, Egypt had taken most of the state of Northern Sudan. The Sudan National Government and American forces were pushed back to Northern Kurdufan and Nile. Analyst presumed that Egypt will take all of Sudan (including South Sudan) by the end of August. Several thousand American troops were deployed to the outer skirts of Khartoum as the city is being prepped for a all out offensive by the Egyptian Army. The United States feared it would lose Sudan as it couldn't get resources to their army. June, 2074 In June, the government of Libya had announced its loyalty the Queen Nefertiti II and begun the its succession in the Kingdom of Egypt. On June 10th, 77,000 troops from the Libyan Armed Forces were deployed to Sudan in support of Egypt. Protest were held in Cairo to end the war in Sudan but were quickly put down by the Queens Imperial Police Forces. Several hundred American marines ambushed and killed in Abu 'Uruq by the Egyptian Army. July, 2074 The Egyptian Army, along with United Sudanese Army and the Libyan Army, attacked Sudan capital, Khartoum. Several hundred artillery were fired upon the city and blitzkrieg-style attack. It is worth noting the the city was the stronghold of the Sudanese National Government and the United States Army. The city slowly fell as SNG and American forces retreated. on 5th of July, The United States president announced her intentions to pull out of Sudan by the end of August. She feared that the only way to stop the Egyptian war machine was to launch a full-scale invasion of Egypt, but that would cost several millions of casualties on each sids. The Sudan National Government signs arms deal with Israel. Hundred of tanks and ammunition will be supplied by the Israeli Defense Force (IDF). August, 2074 Hundred of thousands US troops are pulling out of the Sudan region. By September 22th, only 2,000 remain. Massive movement of Egyptian troops throughout Sudan. Dozens of cities and town taken by the army. On 20th of August, the leader of the Sudan National Government Armed Forces wing arrested by Egyptian officials. The arrest sparks a inner conflict within the SNG. Several thousand soldiers defect to Egypt. September, 2074 All of Sudan and most of South Sudan conquered by the Kingdom of Egypt. On September 10th, minor fighting between British and Egyptian soldiers in Rumbrek. The United Kingdom announced that all forces of the British Army will be pulled out of South Sudan. The war end on September 22th with the surrender and dissolution of the Sudan National Government. The Kingdom asserts its dominance over the region. Category:Scenario: Return of the Dynasty Category:Egypt Category:Sudan Category:South Sudan Category:United States of America Category:Wars (Return of the Dynasty) Category:Wars